


dark times.

by wolfgangshaw (likeswimmingg)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, M/M, cw: hoot mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeswimmingg/pseuds/wolfgangshaw
Summary: Reese and Finch do the dirty.





	dark times.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% canon.

**February 2012 - New York City - The Library**

_Harold struggled to get into his computer chair due to the multiple sweaters the stocky man was wearing. It was one of the colder days of the year in New York and the radiator seemed to be jammed in the abandoned library. After finding sufficient instructions on how to fix the heat, Finch grabbed a wrench and began turning the nuts and bolts accordingly._

_“Taken up a new hobby, Finch?” John’s raspy voice didn’t startle the smaller man, but he was a bit relieved that he now had someone who was better equipped to fix a heater._  

_Computers, Finch could do. Basic maintenance? He was hopeless._

_John handed Harold his sencha tea when he began shivering under his sweaters. “The radiator seems to be jammed. The downside to working out of a seemingly deserted library.”_

_Reese nodded and took off his peacoat, as if it weren’t freezing temperatures in the building. Rolling up the sleeves of his white button down he muttered, “I can take a crack at it.”_

_A few minutes later, Harold understood why John had no need for his coat. The former CIA operative was crouched down next to the radiator for ten minutes or so trying to figure out why it wasn’t working properly. Being down there for so long, John was beginning to break out a sweat - and if Harold was honest, so was he._

_Between John’s defined muscles popping out of his shirt and the grunts he made when he turned the wrench, Finch recognized this for what it was - he was turned on._

_“Finch, can you hand me a towel? There’s too much moisture coming off of the radiator,” Reese said huskily, still trying to make the heat come back on._

_“Of course.” Harold turned around quickly to hide his boner, wondering if his partner had taken notice or if he really needed a towel._

_Harold retrieved the towel regardless and tried as best he could to calm himself down while he was in the back room. When he emerged, Reese was wiping a bead of sweat off of his brow and Finch couldn’t handle it anymore._

_John looked up while Finch towered over him, something in his eyes that Harold couldn’t quite decipher._

_“Mr. Reese?” Harold asked, becoming alarmingly concerned about his partner’s faraway look. “Are you alright?”_

_John nodded and got up, standing at full height. He was close, he and his employer standing face to face. Harold could practically feel Reese’s breath on his skin. “We need to get it replaced. Guess we'll have to make our own heat for now, Harold.”_

_Reese kept inching closer and closer to Harold until he had him pinned against the far wall, his toned arm above Finch’s head._

_“I-” The computer genius looked to his partner’s lips and before he knew it, they were crashing with his._

_Reese wasted no time - he peeled Finch’s sweaters off of his body and threw them to the ground. He unbuckled Harold’s belt, pulled of his slacks and men’s equivalent to granny panties. Finch was slightly in shock from how quickly things had escalated, but his mind finally caught up with him when he realized he was naked._

_He climbed on top of Reese and ripped most of the former CIA operative’s clothes off, not caring about them (he could replace his suits tenfold if he needed - the benefits of being a sugar daddy). Finch pulled John's boxers down to his knees and put the taller man’s dick in his mouth hungrily._  

_Finch didn't expect John to say much, but the former assassin’s moans and the hand on his head came as a shock. In fact, it turned him on even more._

_“More tongue,” Reese grunted and shoved Harold’s head down even further as he did what he was told. “Fuck.”_  

_After sucking on his cock for a few moments Harold turned Reese over with all of his might - which wasn't saying much, he was a flimsy little dude - and started hitting him from behind._

_Usually John liked to top, but Harold wanted this for a long time, he could tell. His heavy breathing over communication lines wasn’t uncommon and if Reese knew anything, it was when someone wanted him._

_And who was he to deny Finch of that?_

_His employer’s small dick felt amazing, Reese was reluctant to admit to himself as the smaller man plunged himself in and out of his asshole. It’s a sensation that John had never felt with anyone - not even Jessica - and Reese didn’t know if he could come back from this as he came harder than he ever had in his life._

_When he was done he looked into Harold’s doe eyes and grabbed him by his waist._  

 _“Your turn,” John muttered, and knocked Finch on his back, returning the favor. The heat was no longer an issue._  

 _//_  

 **September 2016 - New York City - Park Avenue**  

John snapped out of his reverie when Shaw blew a few strands of hair out of her face and snapped a new magazine into her firearm. They were on their way to work a number and he wasn’t focused. He couldn’t afford to be off his game today, but he couldn’t seem to help it.

“Thinking about Finch again, big lug?”

John hated how well Shaw could read him - but with Root being the one in his ear reading off instructions and intel about the number, it was difficult not to miss him.

“It’s been three months since he’s been gone,” John sighed, loading his firearm and following Shaw along the path the shadow map provided. The former CIA operative knew Shaw understood how he felt - she had spent months believing that Root was dead, in the ground. But the hacker resurfaced. Maybe Harold would too.

“I know you miss him,” Shaw whispered, slowing down and taking the safety off of her firearm.

“Honestly?” Reese said before putting two bullets into the perpetrator’s knees. “I just miss the anal.”

 _“I do too, John,”_ Root said breezily over the comm line. Then Shaw shot herself.


End file.
